User talk:Rayleigh92
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Misogi Kumagawa/Image Gallery page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 21:33, December 31, 2012 Kumagawa Anime Image Rayleigh92, Thank you for your recent upload. However, I must ask that you please read our policies, the Image Policy in particular. Your image of Kumagawa from the anime has not been properly licensed; you did not use the fair use template for the Source section, and you did not use appropriate categorization. Aside from that, images are placed in chronological order on image galleries, so you will need to move the image there as well. Lastly, if you cannot find an actual article to use the image for, it will have to be deleted. We are not an image hosting site; images without use will be removed. Please read through our policies, and keep those requirements in mind for future edits. Thank you, -- 22:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :First, please leave responses on the other user's talk page; this activates a pop-up the next time they visit wikia so they know that you have answered. Next, there is still work that needs to be done concerning the image. :First off, you still need to categorize the image properly, though thank you for adding the fair use template. Secondly, as stated above, gallery images are ordered chronologically; as the image is from Good Loser Kumagawa, it should have gone between the image of Kumagawa in middle school and the image of him at Hakoniwa. Thirdly, we do not use images in the appearance sections accept to show physical details that are really seen (Maguro's scars, the stylists' tattoos, etc.). A full body shot does not that criteria meet. And even if it did, there is a problem with how you added it to the page. As the first image after the infobox, it should have been placed on the left; all the following images should have then been moved appropriately. Also, I see you found there is no Template:- on this wiki; we use Template:Clr. Please make sure you are up to date with our polices, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. :Regards, :-- 23:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC)